1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with latex compositions and with methods for the preparation of such latexes. More particularly, these latexes are aqueous colloidal dispersions of polymers having reactive halogens at or near the surface of the dispersed particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,588 there are described latexes of polymers of a vinylbenzyl halide and a method of preparation of such products. The method involves emulsion polymerization of monomers consisting of at least 5 weight percent of a vinylbenzyl halide for a period of from 2 to 60 hours at a temperature of from 0.degree. to 30.degree. C, using a water soluble initiator/reducing activation combination and an anionic emulsifier. In the resulting latexes the polymerized vinyl halide is distributed throughout the particles comprising the latex.